Sewers
The Sewers is one of the most dangerous places in Dead Town. It is always night there and zombies rapidly spawn there. The zombies in the sewers will quickly put an end to your life very quickly if you do not know where you are going or if you are lost especially the fact that it is very dark and it is a maze. Also you cannot craft anything in the sewers due to the fact that it is always dark. There are 4 different sewers you can enter in the map. These sewers can be entered through by obtaining the correct sewer key for the correct sewer entrance. The sewer keys can be obtained from bosses. In the sewers, you can find a large sewer key. These large sewer keys spawn in every sewer. So far these large sewer keys have no purpose so it is not recommended to go in there unless if you are up for a challenge. The zombies in the sewers spawn in hordes and they are for some reason blue. These sewer zombies deal the same damage and have the same hp as a normal zombie. The fact that they spawn in hordes is what makes them so dangerous. Sewer zombies do not drop anything. Crowd control weapons such as the flamethrower is recommended. Light sources, extra firepower, and night vision is essential to lose less health and to not take as much damage from unnecessary zombie attacks from the dark. Your pet will not enter the sewers with you. Materials needed * Alot a food (cooked meat is recommended) * Bandages or some healing item just in case you take damage * A crowd control weapon (a preferable weapon is the heavy machine gun or flamethrower or stun gun) * Electric drones, Lamp drones, and Turret Drones (all drones needed) * Night Vision goggles (so you would be able to see the zombies) * Flashlight (more light) * Robot Armor * Adreline (only if you want to make a quick escape) * Gun ammo( if you are using a gun. Excludes flamethrower) * Oil ( Only if you are using flamethrower) * Painkillers (optional) * * Skills needed * Trot at least level 3 * Health Regen at least level 3 * Recovery at least level 3 * Patience (optional if you have enough food) *Nocturnal (optional if you have night vision goggles equipped) *Gun damage at least level 3 ( not sure if flamethrower counts as a gun) *Head shooter at least level 2( not sure if flamethrower counts as a gun) *Shooting skill at least level 2( if your using a gun) *Move shooting at least level 3( if your using a ranged weapon which you should be using) * Quick reload at least level 3 ( Only if your using a reloadable ranged weapon. Flamethrower is not a reloadable weapon!). Entering the sewers should only be done in late game when you have defeated all bosses and achieved the materials and skills needed. You do not have to do this as this is only to know how good you are at dealing with zombies. If you decide to enter to sewers be sure to get the large sewer key as fast as possible and most of all- you need to dodge a lot by using your gun to push back zombies and sticking to the walls to advance through the sewers without getting hit. Oh and you probably don't even know where to go in order to find the large sewer keys. Here are the videos to obtain 2 of them.